Cold Truth
by NeverMineToHold
Summary: Teil 1 meines AU KabuOro  Cold Verse"... Als scharfer Scherenschnitt im Gegenlicht blieb Kabuto im Türrahmen stehen.  Ach... Muss ich wieder das Zimmer putzen?"  Naruto Bd. 17  Nichts ist, wie es scheint... Dark, Angst, H/C, verdrehtes Pre-Slash


Titel: **„Cold Truth"**

Status: **One Shot;** **Abgeschlossen**

Word Count: **2377**

Disclaimer: Alles rund um Naruto gehört Masashi Kishimoto bzw. Shonen Jump/Carlsen – ich leih's mir nur mal aus und spiele damit! Ich leg sie auch (fast) unbeschadet wieder zurück...

Warnung: Alternative Version von „Kalt servierter Trost" – mit einem Twist... Außerdem der erste Teil meines AU „Cold Verse"... (One Shot Sammlung)

Teile von KsT wurden mit voller Absicht 1:1 übernommen – also nicht wundern, falls es euch (zuerst) verdächtig bekannt vorkommt...

Ansonsten: dark, angst, H/C und evtl. (mit viel gutem Willen) verdrehtes Pre-Slash...

Kommentar: Noch mehr KabuOro... Viel Spaß beim Lesen! R&R please!

Kerzenlicht flackerte über spitze, silberne Instrumente und tauchte den Raum in unheimlich zuckende Schatten.

Ruhige Hände mischten im Zwielicht ein grünes Pulver zusammen, maßen präzise die Dosis ab. Zufrieden mit der fertigen Mischung faltete Kabuto das Papierbriefchen geschickt zusammen. „Kaito-san."

Ein Chu-Nin kam aus dem angrenzenden Lagerraum herbei geeilt und verneigte sich ehrerbietig vor seinem jüngeren Vorgesetzten.

Seine Stimme klang ruhig und gefasst: „Hai, Kabuto-sama?"

Doch er konnte sein Gegenüber nicht täuschen.

Kabuto registrierte mit Genugtuung Kaitos lautes, trockenes Schlucken und roch den Hauch von säuerlichem Angstschweiß, den der Körper vor ihm ausströmte.

Es gab nur zwei Arten von Menschen, hier in Oto: Die, die ihn als harmlosen Teenager abtaten - und die, die mehr erahnten und ihn fürchteten.

Zu Recht.

Kabuto setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf: „Orochimaru-sama wird bald aufwachen. Bitte sorgen Sie doch dafür, dass er das hier einnimmt, Kaito-san."

Eine Schweißperle lief Kaitos hohe Stirn hinab und fing sich schließlich im Band seines Hitai-ate, den er locker um den Hals gebunden trug. Seine Miene blieb stoisch. Nur seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er sein Todesurteil entgegennahm. Ruckartig, um sein kurzes Zögern zu überspielen, verbeugte Kaito sich erneut: „Hai, Kabuto-sama."

Kabutos offenes Lächeln bekam eine sardonische Note, als er den leiser werdenden Schritten lauschte. Das Echo eines Lebens... es war für ihn nicht von Belang.

Kabuto machte sich daran, die Arbeitsfläche aufzuräumen - so viel Zeit blieb ihm noch, bevor seine Anwesenheit erforderlich wurde...

Routiniert räumte er benutzte Objektträger und Glaskolben in die Spüle; säuberte sie grob unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl.

Der... unappetitliche Rest würde erst einweichen müssen.

Ein Versuchsaufbau landete wieder in den beschrifteten Schubladen des Wandschranks. Blieben nur noch die Skalpelle und Klammern, die mit einem leisen Platschen in einem köchelnden Desinfektionsbad landeten. Sofort färbte sich die klare Flüssigkeit hellrosa. Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit löschte Kabuto die Kerze und verschwand in der so vertrauten Dunkelheit.

Niemand begegnete ihm auf seinem Weg durch die labyrinthartigen Gänge, die sich tiefer in die Erde wanden. Die anderen Oto Ninja mieden diesen Ort, seit ihr Kage verletzt worden war. Niemand war hier sicher...

„Uoooooh!"

Ah - wenn er sich beeilte kam er gerade rechtzeitig für das Schauspiel... Kabuto beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Die Dunkelheit wich langsam zurück, nahm ihre dämpfende Decke mit sich und legte Nerven blank.

Der Kampf zurück aus gnädiger Bewusstlosigkeit war eine Qual für sich. Und doch nichts im Vergleich zu der Agonie zweier nutzloser, faulender Arme.

Jemand klopfte; leise und zögerlich. Nach einem Moment abwartender Stille drang eine gedämpfte Stimme durch die Tür: „Verzeiht, Orochimaru-sama, ich komme jetzt herein."

Ein Chu-Nin betrat das Zimmer, verbeugte sich tief und näherte sich seinem Bett mit einem Tablett in den Händen. Der Becher darauf verströmte silbrige Dämpfe; Orochimaru ließ den Mann nicht aus den Augen.

Er hatte keinerlei Bedeutung für ihn, war nur eine lästige Mücke, die den glasklaren Ton seines Schmerzes störte; unbedeutend.

Doch er erkannte ihn als das, was er war: ein Bauernopfer... Ein Ausloten von trügerischer Sicherheit - ein Test.

„Kabuto-sama hat mich geschickt. Hier ist eure -"

Eine Woge tiefschwarzen Chakras hämmerte gegen Kabutos geschärfte Sinne.

Triefend vor Mordlust und Hass brandete ihm die Aura entgegen, quoll durch die Tür des Krankenzimmers.

Auf der anderen Seite sirrte Metall pfeifend durch die Luft, schlug schmatzend in einen Widerstand. Ein kurzer Schauer prasselte gegen das Holz, gefolgt von dem dumpfen Aufprall eines schweren Körpers.

Der metallische Geruch von Kupfer lag plötzlich wie feiner Sprühnebel in der Luft und stieg Kabuto als vertrautes Aroma in die Nase...

Noch während er die Tür beiseite schob brach die Chakra-Aura abrupt in sich zusammen und das Schwert Kusanagi kehrte mit einem schlürfenden Geräusch in seine menschliche Hülle zurück.

Als scharfer Scherenschnitt im Gegenlicht blieb Kabuto im Türrahmen stehen. Mit kühlem Interesse nahm er den Anblick des Raumes in sich auf: Kaitos längs halbierte Überreste lagen direkt zu seinen Füßen in einer Blutlache, die zusammen mit Fäkalien langsam in den grünen Teppich sickerte.

Das Rot tropfte mit einem leisen plitsch von der Decke und sprenkelte die Wände. Mit der Faszination des Arztes sah Kabuto zu, wie der Querschnitt eines menschlichen Gehirns aus dem Schädel rann...

„Ach... Muss ich wieder das Zimmer putzen?"

Orochimaru starrte ihn stumm vom Bett aus an. Die Frage verlangte keine Antwort.

Er verfluchte seinen geschwächten Körper dafür das nur die vielen Kissen in seinem Rücken ihn aufrecht hielten.

Diesen kleinen Test zu bestehen hatte ihn eine beschämend große Menge an Chakra gekostet. Ließ ihn zittrig und benommen zurück.

Er verabscheute das Bild, das er bot. Das Wissen, das sich der andere daran weidete - die Unsicherheit, was der tatsächlich dachte. Viele Vermutungen liefen ins Leere, wenn es um Kabuto ging...

Doch der Chu-Nin war tot. Und das der Anblick genossen wurde, war ein offenes Geheimnis zwischen ihnen.

Und doch...

Ah - was für ein ungewohntes Bild...

Kabuto machte einen Bogen um die Leiche, deren leblose Finger noch die Scherben eines Tonbechers umklammert hielten. Aus einer seiner versteckten Taschen holte er ein weiteres Papierbriefchen und mischte an dem Beistelltisch eine neue Dosis des Medikaments.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er den schwer atmenden Sannin, der jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte, seinem Blick jedoch auswich.

Kabuto wusste nur zu gut, wie geschwächt sein _Meister_ tatsächlich war. Um so mehr schätzte er den Chu-Nin als nützliches Bauernopfer...

Das Spiel mit dem Feuer war ja gerade deswegen so interessant, weil man sich an der Flamme verbrennen konnte. Das Risiko wirkte erst... belebend. - Bis man die Angst vor dem Tod spürt.

Als sich das Pulver vollständig aufgelöst hatte und einen stechenden Geruch verströmte, ging Kabuto zum Bett hinüber. Orochimarus Gesundheitszustand war... besorgniserregend.

Die Bandagen um seine Arme hatten sich bereits gelblich verfärbt und wiesen schwarze Flecken auf. Blut, Eiter und verfaulendes Gewebe sickerte in den Stoff; formte den Beginn eines süßlichen Verwesungsgestanks.

Fiebrig glänzende Augen, die gerötete Haut, zu schneller Puls, das ständige Zittern... Dazu der Verlust aller Künste und die psychologischen Auswirkungen eines solchen Schlages, einer solchen Niederlage...

Nicht zu vergessen die Furcht vor den Konsequenzen...

Die Zerstörung, die der dritte Hokage angerichtet hatte, war... bewundernswert.

Und so unnötig, das sein sonst so eisiges Blut vor Wut kochte.

Kabuto rückte seine Brille zurecht; verbarg hinter der Geste sein grausames Lächeln. Es war Heimlichkeit aus Gewohnheit. „Du solltest deine Medizin nehmen, Orochimaru. Ich habe sie speziell zubereitet..."

Der Spott war ätzend wie Säure, eine scharfe Klinge unter dem täuschend samtigen Timbre eines Raubtieres, das sich seiner Beute sicher war.

Die Situation war ihm so schmerzhaft vertraut, das alte Lektionen wie Momentaufnahmen durch seine zäh fließenden Gedanken zuckten. Es war Schwäche und sie wurde nicht toleriert.

Und wenn doch... war der Preis hoch.

Im eigenen Körper hilflos gefangen tat Orochimaru das Einzige, womit er zumindest den Anschein von Stärke erwecken konnte: Er begegnete Kabutos Blick, bohrte seine goldenen Augen tief in dunkelgraue.

Die töricht verdrehte Symbolik in beiden Farben entging ihm nicht. Hätten ihm die Schmerzen nicht so zugesetzt - Orochimaru hätte gelacht.

Eine Schlange im Käfig zeigte ihre Giftzähne, mochten sie auch trocken und brüchig sein. - Kabuto schätzte, zumindest, die Geste.

„So geht das nicht, Orochimaru," tadelte er milde. „An dieser bitteren Medizin führt kein Weg vorbei..."

Keine Reaktion, außer einem zittrigen Atemzug. Verzweifelte Suche nach einem letzten Rest Stärke. Dann: „Kabuto-sama."

Es war ein Flüstern, der mächtige Sannin vor ihm reduziert zu dem Kind, dass er bei ihrem ersten Treffen gewesen war. Was sie beide anging täuschte das Äußere auf das Angenehmste über ihre Jahre hinweg...

Viele Jahre würden ins Land ziehen, bevor der Schüler auch nur hoffen konnte seinen Meister zu übertreffen.

Der Hokage war ein Narr gewesen.

Wie ganz Konoha hatte er lange Zeit nur gesehen, was er sehen wollte. Blind für Kabutos Handschrift in jedem dunklem Zug des so angesehenen, jungen Ninja Orochimaru. - Und doch stark genug um seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen.

Ein herber Rückschlag.

Ohne seine Künste war der Junge so viel _weniger_ wert...

„Orochimaru," erwiderte er den ehrerbietigen Gruß mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Hier,- deine Medizin..." Ohne Umschweife hielt Kabuto ihm den Becher an die blutig gebissenen Lippen.

Ungerührt erwiderte er den intensiven, forschenden Blick des Jungen.

Jetzt zitterte Orochimaru nicht länger vor Schwäche. Sein Herz raste donnernd vor Angst. Sie würde die Medizin um so bitterer machen,- bis sie schmeckte wie Gift...

Erdig schmeckender Ton presste gegen seine Unterlippe, brannte dort und mischte sich mit Kupfer. Seine Augen prickelten von den beißenden Dämpfen.

Orochimaru gelang es nur mit Mühe seine Panik zu unterdrücken. Es wäre töricht, Widerstand zu leisten. Er hatte seine Lektion vor einer langen Zeit gelernt, bezahlt mit Blut und Schweiß und Schmerz.

Sein Meister hatte ihn seziert und wieder zusammen gesetzt, ganz so wie seine Experimente. Ihn geformt, jeden Protest zerschlagen, war als Sieger aus jeder Konfrontation hervor gegangen.

Er suchte nicht den Ruhm von Tausend Künsten, von _allen_ Künsten. Kabuto-sama blieb die Dunkelheit im Schatten.

Ein Teil ihrer Ziele stimmte überein. Orochimaru war als Schüler zu ihm gekommen und hatte gelernt.

Er war nützlich - und wurde Günstling des Hokage.

Er war nützlich - und erkämpfte sich den Titel eines Sannin.

Er war nützlich - und wurde zu dem, als den man ihn kannte und fürchtete...

Und doch zitterte er jetzt vor der Möglichkeit, dass diese Medizin Gift war, denn alles was er erreicht hatte... Dieser Mann vor ihm, alterslos im Körper eines Teenagers, mit seinem täuschend harmlosen Lächeln, konnte ihm all das wieder nehmen. - Weil es seinen Ursprung genau dort hatte.

Hatte er seine Nützlichkeit eingebüßt durch sein Versagen?

„Trink!"

Endlich leerte Orochimaru den Becher in schnellen Zügen und Kabuto stellte das Gefäß bei Seite. „Es wird eine Stunde dauern, bis die volle Wirkung einsetzt", informierte er ihn mitleidslos.

„Dein Misstrauen kränkt mich, Junge." Kabuto beugte sich vor und leckte eine bittersüße Mischung aus Blut und Kräutern von Orochimarus Unterlippe.

Der hielt atemlos still, schloss nur die Augen, als Erleichterung über sein bleiches Gesicht zuckte, bevor es wieder zu einer vorsichtig geschulten Maske erstarrte.

Kabuto lächelte, gegen seinen Willen amüsiert: „Dein Fehler kostet uns Zeit. Wir müssen Tsunade finden und zur Zusammenarbeit bewegen... Doch du bist immer noch _nützlich_."

Der Moment verflog, wich den praktischen Überlegungen des Hier und Jetzt. Kabuto richtete mit geübten Handgriffen das zerwühlte Bett: „Du solltest dich hinlegen."

Mit der Routine des Arztes stütze er Orochimaru, während er die überzähligen Kissen in die Zimmerecke warf und ihm dann half sich langsam auf die Matratze zurücksinken zu lassen.

Schließlich arrangierte er vorsichtig die leblosen Arme auf der Bettdecke.

Sie wussten beide: nichts war verziehen, nichts vergessen. Es war viel komplizierter als das...

Mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit schlüpfte Kabuto zurück in seine Rolle und verbeugte sich tief, bevor er zur Tür ging: „Ich schicke jemanden, der den Kadaver beseitigt."

„Warte, Kabuto."

Die leise Bitte, köstlich unerwartet und doch so vorhersehbar, stoppte ihn auf der Türschwellle und Kabuto lächelte sardonisch in den... leeren Gang hinein. Als er sich umwandte, war der Ausdruck höhnischem Diensteifer gewichen: „Hai, Orochimaru-_sama_?"

„Bitte - unternimm _jetzt_ etwas gegen die Schmerzen," stieß der Sannin zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, ganz der kleine Junge von damals.

Es gab nur einen Gegner der seine Schwächen so perfekt kannte, das jede Täuschung unmöglich war, zu einer symbolischen Geste verkam. Und Kabuto genoss diese Position.

Ah - soll ich dem nachgeben? Willst du den Preis dafür zahlen?

Einen Moment lang starrte er seinen jungen Schüler einfach nur an. Doch schließlich: „Selbstverständlich."

Kabuto-sama...

Es brannte, brannte, _brannte_.

In jeder Zelle, jedem Atemzug.

Heißer Hauch auf seinem Mund, eine Zungenspitze über der Bisswunde, ein kühl schwindender Film Speichel auf rissiger Haut.

All das vermischte sich mit der Agonie in verwesenden Armen.

Er war nicht sicher für welches von beidem er Linderung verlangte. - Aber sein Meister würde es wissen - und vielleicht war der Preis nicht zu hoch...

Kabuto betrachtete abschätzend seine sanft glühenden Hände, in denen sich sein geschmiedetes Chakra sammelte. Die Regeneration einer äußeren Wunde damit zu stimulieren... Das war einfach.

Die fremde Energie durch die Keirakukei bis zu den Schmerzrezeptoren des Gehirns zu schleusen und diese erfolgreich zu blockieren... - Das war eine Kunst. Es erforderte Willenskraft und Flexibilität.

Er beherrschte sie bis zur Perfektion.

Während diese törichten Narren von der Sanitätstruppe es vorzogen, sich mit brachialer Gewalt ihren Weg zu bahnen, passte Kabuto sich lieber dem Körper seines Patienten an. Diese Methode war normalerweise... schwieriger. Doch dieser hier, im Bett vor ihm ruhend, barg keinerlei Geheimnisse mehr.

Kabuto ließ seine Hände flach auf dem verschwitzten Oberkörper ruhen, spürte die Muskeln unter der heißen Haut, hörte den stockenden Atem, fühlte das leichte Schaudern.

Alles provoziert durch eine kleine Geste. So viele offene Geheimnisse in den goldenen Augen, die unter halb geschlossenen Lidern zu ihm empor starrten.

Vielleicht würde er sich später erlauben, diesen alt bekannten und doch neuen Aspekt zu erforschen... noch nicht.

Die gesammelte Energie sickerte durch die Poren. Präzise reguliert vermischte sie sich mit Orochimarus tiefschwarzem Chakra; lenkte den Fluss in andere Bahnen. Kabuto spürte unter seinen Handflächen, wie sich der schnelle Atem des Sannins verlangsamte, als er sein Ziel erreichte.

Mit einem wehmütig bedauernden Seufzen sackte der gestresste Körper in sich zusammen, um _eine_ Linderung von Schmerz betrogen,- durch erzwungenen Schlaf. Vielleicht wurden dadurch den bittersüßesten Träumen die Pforten geöffnet...

Auch nachdem Orochimaru eingeschlafen war, hielt Kabuto den Energiefluss aufrecht. Er tat es solange, bis er sich der Wirkung seiner Arznei sicher war und sie seine Bemühungen unnötig machte.

Er starrte eine lange Zeit auf die Gestalt hinab, die verwundbar vor ihm im Bett lag. _Verlockend_.

Doch... jetzt nicht.

Es gab da noch ein kleines Problem... Und er hatte Zeit. Viel Zeit.

Die hatten sie beide...

Der so leere Gang enthüllte einen Schatten, seltsam hellgrau in tiefstem Schwarz.

Ihr Atem hatte gestockt, als Kabuto sie so sardonisch angelächelt hatte. Für einen winzigen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben.

Sie war entdeckt. Sie würde ein Teil werden der schreienden Masse von Experimenten. Arme Kreaturen, die den Tod als Erlösung herbei sehnten.

Sie musste sich beeilen, fliehen, Oto verlassen. Sie hatte genug gehört. Das wahre Ziel war -

Eine leichte Berührung, das Tippen einer Fingerkuppe knapp unter ihrem Haaransatz, stoppte ihre rasende Hatz in törichter Panik durch dunkle Höhlengänge.

Lautlos brach die junge Kunoichi zusammen, fiel nach hinten in wartende Arme...

...

...

...

„Lass mich sterben!"

...

...

...noch nicht...

Ende

R&R please! Negative (konstruktive) Kritik, Fragen, Verbesserungsvorschläge... alles ausdrücklich erwünscht!

Nächster Teil der Serie: Cold Night

7


End file.
